Movie Night
by Tateleh
Summary: Tony and Ziva having a movie night turns into the whole team at Tony's house watching movies. Ziva's POV. Oneshot. Slight Tiva (if you shut one eye and then the other).


**AN: I apologize for any mistakes. I'm not too familar with all the movies so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

**xxx**

I never really had a liking for pizza, or movies really. I grew up in a military life. Where comforts like these were not indulged.

I did have certain things that my Abba considered a waste of time that I did of course. Books were my other world, my escape from reality. Abba didn't approve, but as long as it didn't affect my missions he let me be.

Tony had me curled up on his couch as he educated me on movies. What had been our typical movie night had turned into team bonding night. Not that I minded.

Mcgee invited himself along with the pretext that he could introduce me to a nerdy movie. Tony had a long discussion with Mcgee that demanded the exclusion of the involvement of elves, dragons or fairies in the aforementioned movie. Mcgee promised that his movie would not contain any of those creatures and said he would pick up the pizza that usually accompanied these nights.

I bet Tony that if we invited Mcgee, Abby would come too as a packaged deal. I am twenty dollars richer.

Abby came running up to the bull pen half an hour after Mcgee had invited himself demanding on no uncertain terms that he explain where he was going tonight. Tony of course demanded exactly how she knew that poor Mcgee was going somewhere tonight. "I'm physic Tony". I rolled my eyes as Tony protested that there was no such thing as being able to read someone's mind. And if she could, please would she read Gibb's mind for him.

Abby ignored him and turned to face Mcgee hands on hips. "Well Timmy? What are your big plans?" The last part was said with emphasis on 'big plans'. Poor Mcgee. He looked like someone had caught him red handed.

Anyway long story short, Abby invited herself too. Only difference this time was that Abby was bringing a horror movie. Tony, ever wanting to maintain his façade of control, banned vampires. So Abby joined our party.

Next on the list was Gibbs. He didn't need to be told. He just walked up and told Tony that he would bring beer and that no way in hell was he bringing a movie. Tony had the nerve to question him. I believe it was something along the lines of "Boss? Really? Why don't I just invite the whole agency!"

The force of that headslap may explain his slightly wide eyed expression that lasted the rest of the day. Or it may have been the fact that Gibbs was coming to movie night. I don't believe that has ever occurred in all the history of movie nights.

Well if everyone was gathering to educate me on the movie world I may as well offer to bring something. Which I normally didn't, my philosophy was if Tony wants me to watch a movie with him, he feeds me. It had become a part of movie night. I told Tony I would bring ice-cream. My favourite.

It had turned out all right. Mcgee brought the pizza and we started off the nights entertainment with The Avengers. It was a new superhero movie that had just come out. Tony complained, if the CGI wasn't bad, the actors were. I myself liked the one superhero. She didn't have powers or anything, and she was the only girl but she managed to hold her own. Plus she had some clever moves.

Mcgee explained to me that she was the Black Widow, or Natasha Romanoff. Abby said she was an assassin. Abby also said she loved the other hero, Hawkeye. The whole partners become lovers.

Then Tony declared it was his turn. Predictably he went for James Bond. Seemed all the movies were pretty long, it was going to be a late night. The pizza had all disappeared so I brought out some ice-cream. Strawberry. Heaven on earth.

So everyone watched 'Die Another Day' with Pierce Brosnan and Hallie Berry. Halfway through Abby and I conspired together about how to shut Tony up. We had Gibbs hold him down while I threatened to turn the movie off. Abby then followed with the threat "she can kill you in the most creative way, and then I will get rid of all the forensic evidence. It would be the perfect murder. In fact can we do it anyway?" Tony promised to shut up. In the next five minutes of movie he kept very quiet. Then he opened his mouth to point something out. He spotted Abby and I watching him hopefully and kept his mouth shut. We watched to movie in silence after that.

It wasn't bad. Well the fighting was, and it was unrealistic too. Tony said that all action movies were. That was why they were so good according to him. I don't get it. I don't think Gibbs got it either.

Abby brought Batman Returns. Tony accused Mcgee of helping her pick it. Abby had to defend him. It didn't help, Mcgee told Tony anyway. Mcgee brought a movie for Abby, claimed it was gory enough. It wasn't really.

I didn't get it again. Penguin man? I mean really, why do we need a penguin man? Or a woman who was licked by cats. Gibbs and I shared confused glances. Abby and Mcgee held hands. Tony laughed at them bonding over a movie no-one else understood. Murderous clowns, I mean really!

It was late when we finished. Gibbs looked like he would never come to another movie night again. Despite the fact that this was his first one. Abby, Mcgee and Gibbs helped clean up, returning Tony's apartment to its usual state of disorder. We ended up in our spots in front of the TV by accident. No-one knows quite how it happened, all we know is that this morning when we woke up Gibbs was gone, Abby and Mcgee were curled up together and Tony and I had got tangled together during the night.

The best part of movie night was when Abby and I got up to make breakfast Tony and Mcgee rolled over to face each other and carried on snoring. Five minutes later Tony screamed, which scared Mcgee who screamed to.

Who knew they could sound like such girls?


End file.
